A Bug's Life: Once evil,now good
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: Hopper is tired of treating the ants like dirt.He might find a female grasshopper. Being reedited.
1. Chapter 1:Hopper's change of ways

_FemaleJester1212 this is my bug's life fanfiction and it explains how Hopper was still alive and how he felt bad for treating the ants like dirt. So here is my first chapter and it has a song that some of you recognize so here it goes: What a wonderful world-by Louis Armstrong its better if you listened to it while reading the first :I own nothing only Disney and Pixar owns A bug's life. No mean comments or flames. I'm not kidding._

Chapter1: Hopper's change of ways

_I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you and I think to myself: What a wonderful world_

As the bird dropped Hopper into one of the chicks mouth Hopper screamed as the bird dropped him.

One of the chicks didn't seem to like the taste of the grasshopper that was in the mouth so it gagged and spit Hopper out and Hopper fell on the ground covered in bird saliva.

Hopper got up and brushed himself off "Ugh, this is disgusting. This will take hours to get this gunk off!"

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, dark sacred night. And I think to myself: What a wonderful world_

Then he walked in the darkness and he settled under a blade of grass with his arms crossed.

"Those stupid ants," He growled slapping the tiny puddle next to him.

"I'll get them next season," Hopper started angrily then calmed down by saying, "Aw, who am I kidding?"

Then he sighed as he rubbed his head that one of his antennas was pulled off by one of the annoying pill bugs.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky. Are also on faces, of people going by. I see friends shaking hands, saying: "How do you do?" They're really saying, "I love you."_

"My antenna will probably grow out," He thought sadly.

Hopper was sad he was never sad since the day of his mother's death and his mother made a promise to him and Molt to be good for her. Why didn't he listen to his mom?

"What is wrong with me?" He said loudly to himself, "Why am I always bad?"

Hopper looked at the Image of himself in the tiny puddle with a sad expression as he thought how bad he had always been then he decide to stop being mean and start being nice.

Hopper sighed again. Tears started forming in his eyes not only he was sad because of his mother's death and how he treated the ants badly, he was sad because he didn't have any other friends besides his grasshopper gang and his brother, Molt and how he treated his brother like the way he shouldn't have treat him.

Hopper then remembered how Flik stood up to him and told him that ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers and Flik said to Hopper that the ants are a lot stronger than he say they are.

"That puny ant was right," Hopper said sadly, "ants weren't meant to serve grasshoppers."

Hopper looked up at the sky and his tears were fighting to come out. He was glad that it was raining because the rain matched his mood.

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow. They'll learn much more that I'll ever know and I think to myself: What a wonderful world_

The grasshopper was still thinking about sad things. At first when Hopper was serving the ants to give him and his gang food and he threatened them all. But now where he was, he didn't feel happy about how he treated the ants.

Hopper whimpered. "What have I done?" He choked while saying out loud to himself, "I'M such a JERK and AN IDIOT!"

Hopper then curled up to the blade of grass with his knees bended and his arms folded across his chest. Tears rolled down his face and he covered his face with his hands and begin to cry not only he was crying because of how he treated the ants he cried because he was sore. He cried for minutes then Hopper suddenly felt tired.

". . . I'm such a jerk. . ." Hopper said again as he yawned with tears still running down his face and he rubbed his eyes then he put one hand over his face and fell asleep with a sad expression.

_Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world! (Song ends) . . . Oh yeah!_


	2. Chapter 2:You're alive?

_FemaleJester1212 here I'm sorry I had writers block so there is the chapter. . . enjoy_

Hopper woke up and saw everything looking damp and without being seen by the bird,he tiptoed past the sleeping bird that almost killed him that night and he thought he was lucky that he wasn't dead Hopper fluttered his wings and flew back to his grasshopper hideout.

While flying,Hopper still thought about what he did wrong so he thought he should apologize to the ants for acting so horrible to them.

Hopper didn't see where he was going so he accidentally bumped into someone flying too.

"Ow!" A female voice said.

Hopper rubbed his head and saw that he bumped into a female grasshopper.

The female grasshopper was grey,and had some black on her and across her back she had short pinkish rectangles across her in a pattern that was almost like stripes and she had dark brown eyes,the color of chocolate.(This grasshopper is called the clouded grasshopper.)

"Watch where you're going jerk!" The female grasshopper said angrily.

"Hey,I'm sor--"Hopper started but the female grasshopper glared at him and flew away from him, "...ry."

Hopper kept on flying to his grasshopper hideout still thinking about the female he bumped into and called him a jerk when it was just an accident.

Finally Hopper made it to his hideout and he slowly opened the door and went in and shut the door behind him.

There were grasshoppers having a conversation and complaining that the ants won and they lost. Hopper frowned at all of them when they didn't notice him come in except for Molt who was trying to calm down Thumper until he turned around amazed that his brother was still alive.

"Hopper!"Molt said as he hugged Hopper.

Hopper wasn't the hugging type but since he is starting to be nice he hugged his brother back.

"I thought you were dead?" Molt said.

"Long story,I was lucky to survive when that bird spit me out and I was covered in bird saliva." Hopper explained.

Molt dusted himself off, "You were covered in spit? Gross!"

Hopper glared at his brother and he hit him.

"Ow!"Molt said as he rubbed his arm, "Hey! Mom said it's not okay to hit!"

Hopper hit Molt again.

"Mom's not here."Hopper smirked.

"So what are we going to do now that the ants won?"Molt asked.

"I guess we all should just be nice and apologize to them."Hopper shrugged.

"Be nice?Hopper you were never nice."Molt said.

"True I was always mean." Hopper admitted sadly."I regret being mean to the ants."

"Should we tell the other grasshoppers to be nice too?" Molt said.

"Yes," Hopper nodded.

_So what do you think? Chapter three will be coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3:The announcement

_Hey FemaleJester1212 here.I thought I would pick up where I left off and yeah so here's Chapter !_

The grasshoppers were still complaining that they lost and Hopper was infuriated enough because his gang didn't notice him so Hopper clear his throat and said, "Guys!" But the grasshoppers didn't hear him so Hopper leaped onto the blowhorn,lifted his foot,and pushed down enough which made a loud enough noise for his gang to stop talking.

The grasshoppers were startled by that and they stopped talking and looked at Hopper.

"Thank you,"Hopper said, "I got an announcement to make."

The grasshoppers were listening to their leader.

"Now I know we got a wrong start with the ants--"Hopper started.

"So what?" A grasshopper named Diego interrupted, "the ants beat us and it wasn't fair so I think we should do paybacks."

"Don't interrupt me Diego," Hopper growled, "and no paybacks don't solve anything."

"What are we going to do now?" Another grasshopper named Lenny asked.

"I guess that now we lost I suggest we should apologize to the ants for treating them badly,"Hopper said, "also we should try to be nice to them because I felt bad being mean to the ants."

The grasshopper gang felt bad about treating the ants badly now that Hopper mentioned it so they probably thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"What do you guys say?" Hopper asked.

Hopper's gang nodded ,agreeing.

"Okay,so tomorrow we're going to Ant Island to apologize to the ants now any questions?" Hopper said.

One grasshopper raised his hand.

"Yes Marty?" Hopper said.

"What happened to your antenna?" Marty asked.

Hopper sighed, "That's an off-topic question Marty but I'll answer it anyway,one of the annoying pillbugs ripped it does anyone have any more questions?"

Another grasshopper raised his hand.

"If it's about how I made it here alive then I don't want to talk about it." Hopper said.

Then the grasshopper slowly put his hand down.

A grasshopper named Lino raised his hand.

"If it's about asking if nuclear is going to kill us then I won't know till we see it." Hopper said dully, "Come on! I want some on-topic questions here!"

The grasshoppers didn't raise their hands.

"Okay," Said Hopper, "So like I said,we're going to apologize to the ants tomorrow."

_Sorry if the chapter is short but that's all I have. I hope you like it. Chapter 4 will be here ASAP_


	4. Chapter 4:The apology

_I'm back again so here is chapter 4_

It was a beautiful day on Ant Island especially no more grasshopper slavery so the ants were chilling out and relaxing although some of them are working because they're just bored.

Flik,Atta, and Dot were relaxing under a shade with no worries.

"What a nice day, we're finally free and no more slavery," Flik said happily.

"But Flik,what if the grasshoppers want revenge?" Dot asked worriedly.

"Dot, the circus bugs helped us defeat the grasshoppers remember?" Flik said, "Now stop worrying about revenge."

"Yeah Dot, and besides we won't be told what to do anymore." Atta said.

Dot nodded and stopped worrying about the grasshoppers and just focused on the good stuff.

Atta looked up at the sky and she saw a group of flying insects that were grasshoppers so she said, "Flik,Dot, the grasshoppers are back!"

"Oh no." Flik said disappointedly.

Then Atta warned every ant to stop what they're doing, "The grasshoppers are back! Stop what you're doing!"

The ants frowned at her then they looked up at the sky and saw grasshoppers coming to the island and the queen must have noticed them too. "Everybody hide!" The queen said quickly.

Instead of hiding the ants played dead so that the grasshoppers will be fooled by the trick.

Hopper and his gang landed at the enterance of the island and noticed that all of the ants were laying on the ground with their eyes closed playing dead. The grasshoppers thought that the ants were dead but Hopper wasn't fooled.

"Hopper, they're dead!" Molt said a little disappointed.

Hopper frowned and shooked his head and looked around Ant Island.

"Come on Hopper lets just go we were too late." Lenny said.

Hopper sighed then said, "Keep on playing possum ants! I know that all of you are alive!"

"It's Hopper," Flik whispered to the queen, "I thought he was dead."

"Shh." Said the queen said.

Hopper rolled his eyes and to his gang he whispered, "Do any of you think I get fooled by this?"

The grasshoppers shook their head.

"Didn't think so." Hopper said.

Then Hopper thought of something since he wanted to say sorry to the ants then out loud he said to his gang, "I guess the ants don't want the apology!"

The ants perked and opened their eyes a little.

"Hopper what are you doing?" Molt whispered to his brother.

"Just play along." Hopper whispered back.

Then out loud Hopper said, "It's too bad that they don't want the apology because we've been acting like jerks!"

"Don't forget bullying them." Frankie said playing along too.

"And for threatening them." Molt said.

Hopper did a thumbs then the ants got up and the queen walked up to Hopper.

"Your majesty, my gang and I wanted to say we're sorry." Hopper said seriously.

The queen just looked at him until she realized he was not kidding so she said, "we forgive you."

Then the grasshoppers smiled and they split up to chill out while Molt remained with Hopper then they walked over to Flik, Atta, and Dot.

"So is it true we're not fighting anymore?" Dot asked.

"Yes," Hopper said.

"And is it true we're letting bygones be bygones?" Said Flik.

"It's positively true." Hopper said.

"You changed?" Atta asked impressed.

"Yeah, I did," Hopper smiled, "and I enjoy it."

Then the five of them didn't know what to talk about so they were bored.

Molt started laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Flik asked.

"I just remembered something that happend a long time ago." Molt said.

"What is it?" Hopper said.

"I remembered that when we were kids we used to play pranks on each other." Molt explained.

"Oh yeah I remember." Hopper said on the verge of laughing.

Then Hopper suddenly remembered the female grasshopper he bumped into the other day and he never talked about it with anyone so he decided to tell his brother and friends now.

"Guys." Hopper said at last.

"What?" The four of them said all at once.

"The other day,I bumped into a female grasshopper and she called me a jerk and took off just when I was about to say sorry." Hopper tried to explain.

"If you see her then try to apologize again." Said Molt.

"That's what I'm planning," Hopper said. "Except I don't know when I'll see her again."

"She'll turn up eventually." Atta said.

"How do you know about that?" Hopper asked.

"Just guessing." Atta said.

Then the five of them stopped talking and still relaxed still bored.

_Okay I edited it so I hope you like it chapter 5 will be uploaded soon._


	5. Chapter 5: It's you!

_Here is chapter 5. P.S. No flames or mean comments!_

The ants became friends with the grasshoppers and still forgave them for what they did and the grasshoppers promised not to be mean to them and order them around ever again.

Hopper was still thinking about the female grasshopper while he, Molt, Atta,Flik, Dot and the other ants and grasshoppers were at the lake to either go for a swim or just enjoying the view.

"Hopper what are you thinking about?" Molt asked as he noticed his brother still daydreaming.

Hopper turned to look at Molt and said, "I'm thinking about the female grasshopper."

"Still?" Molt asked.

"Yes." Hopper said.

"Hopper, you've been thinking about that since yesterday," Atta said at last, "aren't there other things for you to think about?"

"Not that I know of," Hopper shooked his head, "I'm just getting lonely and I'm thinking about getting a mate."

"I know I'm too young to understand this but have you ever got a mate before?" Dot asked.

"No," Hopper said sadly, "I've been busy all my life."

"Remember that female grasshopper that you told us about?" Flik said, "What did she look like?"

Hopper tried to remember and he finally said, "Grey,sort of blackish,sort of pinkish stripes across her back,dark brown eyes."

"That's about it." Hopper finished.

"Oh." Flik said.

Then Hopper sighed as he walked somewhere else.

"Hopper where are you going?" Molt asked.

"Guys,I want to be alone right now." Hopper said as he walked away.

"Wow, Hopper really is lonely." Flik said.

* * *

Hopper sat down on a broken tree branch, looking up at the sky still depressed about not having a mate or kids to play with.

"I guess I'm stuck single." Hopper said as he got up and with his head drooped down,he walked back to the group.

Hopper then accidentally bumped into the same female grasshopper just like the other day.

"Ow!" The female grasshopper said, "What the heck!?"

Then Hopper, with his head up looked straight at the female grasshopper.

"Oh,it's you," The female grasshopper said with an angry expression, "You have to learn how to watch where you're going."

"Hey it was an accident!" Hopper retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah it's always an accident isn't it?" The female grasshopper scoffed as she walked past Hopper,her back toward him.

"Gosh you're so sensitive." Hopper thought then he said, "Who are you?"

The female grasshopper turned to look at him, "Shelby," She said, "What's your name?"

"Hopper." Hopper said.

"You should say you're sorry." Shelby said.

Hopper suddenly felt angry, "I said sorry to you that day!" He growled.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Shelby questioned.

"You wouldn't listen! You just turned your back on me for bumping into you when it was just an accident!" Hopper said angrily.

"Oh." Shelby said, "Well in that case, I accept the apology."

"Okay." Hopper said then he looked around, "what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I live here." Shelby shrugged, "what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I just wanted some alone time." Hopper answered.

"Don't you have any family or friends?" Shelby asked.

"I have only one brother, and I'm friends with my gang, and well I'm also friends with the ants." Hopper said.

"Where's your mom?" Shelby said.

"Dead." Hopper said.

"Your dad?" Shelby said.

"Dead." Hopper answered, "Do you have any family or friends?"

"Well I don't have any friends," Shelby said, "I have a brother and a sister which we separated a long time ago."

"Why?" Hopper asked.

"Well see, compare to you, my parents were squished by humans," Shelby shivered, "I still hate thinking about that memory, and my brother and sister and I fight a lot so we separated."

"Oh, my brother and I fight but we just say sorry after that." Hopper shrugged.

"How long have you been alone?" Hopper asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Shelby sighed.

Hopper and Shelby stayed silent until Hopper said, "Do you want to meet my friends and brother?"

"Sure." Shelby said, "I need some friends anyway."

Then the two of them started walking to the lake where Hopper's gang and the ants were so Shelby can get some friends of her own.

_Ok so that's all I have. I hope all of you guys liked it._


	6. Chapter 6: A bad start

_Here is chapter 6 enjoy. . . P.S No mean comments or flames and when I mean No flames or mean comments I mean no flames or mean comments for all the chapters._

Hopper and Shelby were still walking back to the lake and they were having a conversation.

"So tell me something about you," Hopper said.

"Okay. . . well lets see here,I'm afraid of chameleons,I've been alone all my life,my hobbies are flying, and well. . .that's about it." Shelby said, "Now tell me something about you."

"I'm afraid of birds,I used to be evil now I'm not,I'm blind in my right eye," Said Hopper pointing at his right eye, "I hate it when my brother tries to embarass me."

"Oh," Shelby nodded, "well you see, siblings do that to each other my sister embarrasses me more than my brother when we were kids."

"Do you do anything about it?" Hopper asked.

"I embarass my sister and brother back and see if they like it." Shelby smiled.

"And right now are you glad you and your siblings are separated?" Hopper asked.

" Sort of." Shelby answered, "how old are you?"

"102," Hopper joked, "not really though."

"Ha ha ha." Shelby said sarcastically.

Then the two of them were already at the lake and Hopper and Shelby walked up to Molt,Flik,Atta,and Dot.

"Hi Hopper had enough alone time?" Dot asked.

"Yes I am and guys this is Shelby." Hopper introduced to the female grasshopper.

"Hi Shelby, I'm Molt." Molt said.

"Nice to meet you." Shelby said.

Then Shelby whispered quietly to Hopper, "is Molt your brother?"

Hopper nodded then he walked up to the three ants and said, "This is Flik, Atta, and Dot."

"Oh nice to meet you three." Shelby said.

Then Hopper pointed to his grasshopper gang and said, "that's my gang."

"Big group." Shelby commented.

"That's the other ants." Hopper said pointing to the ants.

"Big colony." Shelby nodded.

Hopper then pointed to the queen of the ants.

"And that's the queen." Hopper said.

"Oh." Shelby said.

Then Hopper and Shelby got back to where Molt, Flik, Atta, and Dot were.

"You're going to like the island." Atta said to Shelby.

"What is the island called?" Shelby asked as she and Hopper sat down.

"Ant Island." Atta answered.

"What's it like there?" Shelby asked now interested.

"Well it has some plants,it's some sort of work area where we collect food." Dot tried to explain.

"Oh." Shelby said.

"So when the queen announces that we're going back to the island do you want to come with us?" Hopper asked.

"I don't know." Shelby said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hopper said a little confused.

"Let me talk to you for a minute." Shelby said as she and Hopper stood up and walked to the forest again.

When Hopper and Shelby made sure that no one is hearing them Shelby finally said, "I'm not really sure if I'm going to like it on Ant Island and besides there are less plants on that Island like what Dot said."

"You don't eat the plants, you take the grain out of the plants and then eat them." Hopper rolled his eyes.

"But don't we eat the plants since we grasshoppers are vegeterians?" Shelby frowned.

"Well yeah, we do but on Ant Island we just eat grain." Hopper said.

Shelby sighed, "don't you ever get tired eating grain all the time because I eat grass and fruit? I never had grain."

"Well I do get a little tired of eating grain." Hopper admitted, 'but I do eat a little bit of grass and some fruit."

Then the two of them kept on arguing about what they eat and Shelby kept saying that some stuff is a little boring and Hopper just kept on encouraging Shelby to come with him to Ant Island.

"Stop it," Hopper sighed, "You are so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic?" Shelby scoffed, "look whose talking Mr. Yells a lot."

"Listen you can't be here all by yourself you've been alone for like about twenty years with no company." Hopper argued.

"Oh don't get me started," Shelby said angrily, "Where I live there is a lot of shade and on Ant Island there is a little bit of shade."

"Fine, get eaten by chameleons I'm telling the others that you said that you're not coming." Hopper growled as he walked away.

"Fine I can take care of myself jerk!" Shelby said.

Then she walked on a blended leave pile and Shelby thought it was just a pile of leaves but when it stood up it was a chameleon and the chameleon looked at her hungrily.

"Ahh!" Shelby screamed, "chameleon!"

Then she looked at Hopper who was still walking back to the group.

"Hopper wait for me!" Shelby said in a scared tone as she ran to Hopper.

"So you decided to come?" Hopper asked.

"Yeah I don't want to get eaten by chameleons." Shelby panted.

"Okay then." Hopper said.

Then Shelby and Hopper walked back to the group and when they got there Shelby said to Atta, "I'm coming to Ant Island."

Then the queen announced it was time to go and so the group of ants and grasshoppers followed the queen back to Ant Island.

Shelby walked ahead of Hopper still angry at him and mumbling something about him. Flik and Molt seemed to notice Shelby's emotion and Flik turned to Hopper and asked, "Why is Shelby angry?"

Hopper sighed then he said, "Oh we just don't know each other that well yet,and it's a rough start."

"So did you two--?" Flik said.

"Yes we did." Hopper admitted sadly.

"Oh, sometimes creatures don't get along that well first like when me and Atta were not getting along with each other at first but we became friends." Flik said.

"I know that." Hopper said.

"Do you guys think Shelby is a little well you know,hot-headed?" Molt asked.

"Yeah I think so." Hopper nodded then got angry, "She's also infuriating, stubborn,and sensitive."

"You like her." Molt said at last.

"I do not!" Hopper argued.

* * *

Shelby, Atta, and Dot were walking until Shelby asked, "why is Hopper such a jerk?"

"Well he's like that sometimes," Atta said, "I remember that Hopper got angry when we didn't collect enough food."

"Does he have anger issues?" Shelby asked.

"Well kinda." Dot said, "other times he's a little aggressive."

"Oh, well see, Hopper and I argued a little bit so we got a bad start." Shelby admitted.

"Just give him time." Atta insisted, "he gets nicer if you know him really well."

"How do you know that?" Shelby asked.

"Well when Flik and I first met things didn't go great at first but we worked it out." Atta explained.

"You and Flik got a bad start?" Dot asked.

"Yes sis," Atta said, "we did."

"So do you think I should give Hopper time?" Shelby questioned.

"Yes I think you should." Dot said.

"That's what I'll do then." Shelby shrugged.

_That's all I written so far I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be uploaded ASAP._


	7. Chapter 7:Getting to know each other

_Here is chapter 7 enjoy!_

Shelby was still thinking about the argument with Hopper and she thought she should apologize to him for it so they could be better friends and everything will work out for the best.

"Hey Shea," (Shea is a nickname for Shelby look it up if you don't believe me), Atta finally said, "Are you still mad at Hopper?"

Shelby sighed, "I know I can't stay mad at a person forever but yes I'm still mad at Hopper."

"You're going to have to forgive him eventually." Dot spoke up, "or else something bad could happen."

"You're right," Shelby agreed, "but if he didn't argue with me then I wouldn't be mad at him right now."

"You know how males are," Atta said, "Flik sometimes gets on my nerves but he's a guy and that's what guys do."

"I know, and Hopper made me mad and well. . . I made him mad too." Shelby admitted sadly.

"You and Hopper have one thing in common." Atta said.

"And what is that?" Shelby asked.

"The both of you are suffering from your loss and loneliness." Atta answered.

"Well both of our parents died but my parents were squished by humans when my brother, sister,and I were kids." Shelby said.

"That must have been hard for you." Dot replied.

"It was," Shelby sighed, "and not only that my brother, sister, and I separated shortly after that."

"What is your brother and sister's name?" Dot asked.

"My sister's name is Ellen and my brother's name is Carson." Shelby answered.

"Oh." Said Dot.

* * *

Hopper was still thinking about the argument between him and Shelby and they were acting like kids when they argued but it made him mad that Shelby was acting like this after being lonely forever.

"I know what you're thinking Hop," said Molt, "you're thinking that you should just give Shelby a break."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Hopper said.

"Shelby might have made you mad but she might be soft on the inside." Flik replied.

"Yeah right, like you know about her life." Hopper scoffed.

"You'll never know she might be a nice person Hopper." Flik said.

"Probably," Hopper shrugged, "I mean I gotta admit, she might be stir crazy or something like that."

"Come on bro, you know how females are," Molt said to Hopper, "Picky once you meet them but sweet when you get to know them. Remember when dad told us about how he met ma?"

"Yeah." Hopper answered.

"She acted the same way like Shelby is acting right now but friendship can build up." Molt said.

"Friendship does take a little time," Hopper nodded, "I guess I do owe Shelby an apology."

Twenty minutes later the ants and grasshoppers were back on Ant Island and the grasshoppers were helping the ants with the work and the queen thought that Hopper and his gang can live with the ants.

Hopper, Flik, Atta, and Dot toured Shelby around Ant Island and what happens now and then on Ant Island.

After the tour was over Hopper and Shelby were left alone.

Hopper sighed finally he said, "Shelby?"

"What do you want?" Shelby asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk," Hopper said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, I don't know what came over me." Shelby said.

"Friends?" Hopper held out his hand.

"Friends." Shelby said as she shook his hand.

Then the two of them hugged until Molt saw what was going on and he said, "I see love bugs!"

Hopper and Shelby quickly pulled away from each other. Hopper smacked Molt hard on the arm and Shelby did the same thing too.

"Molt!" Hopper said angrily.

Shelby walked away embarrased with her body trembling and blushing.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Hopper asked angrily.

"I was right, you do like her." Molt said.

"I told you I don't like her." Hopper retorted.

"Deep down you do." Molt teased.

"Molt! We're just friends." Hopper growled.

"Yeah that's what they say." Molt said.

"Really, I don't like 'like' her." Hopper lied.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Molt said.

Then Shelby flied to the grass part of Ant Island and she bumped into a flower then she walked, hidden in the grass.

Flik, Atta, and Dot walked up to where Hopper and Molt are and Hopper was watching Shelby hiding and to Molt, Flik, Atta, and Dot he asked, "So do you think she's the girl for me?"

"Oh yeah she's fun, but you're no fun at all," Molt said, "she completes you." **(Ice Age 2 reference I know. I just can't think of anything else)**

* * *

"Stupid Molt!" Shelby growled, "I do not like Hopper, we're just friends. . . or are we?"

Then she sighed as she sat down and she thought about Molt calling her and Hopper love bugs when it was just a friendly hug nothing else.

Shelby remained in the grass for a few minutes and until she was sure that Molt wasn't there she got out of the grass until Hopper walked up to her. "Sorry about Molt," Hopper said, "he's just stupid sometimes."

"Don't worry I understand." Shelby said, "I remember when I was little my brother and sister act stupid whenever our mom and dad meets someone new."

"So do you want to join my gang?" Hopper asked.

"I don't see why not." Shelby shrugged.

* * *

"Hopper sure did had a tough time with Shelby." Molt said.

"Yeah he did." Flik said.

"He smacked me when I called him and Shelby love bugs when they were hugging." Molt admitted.

"Well it was really none of your business Molt," Atta said, "that's what happens if someone doesn't mind their own business."

"Well I'm his brother and I tease him sometimes." Molt said.

"That's what sisters do too." Atta said as she turned to look at her little sister, "right Dot?"

"Yes dork." Dot smirked.

"Sisters. . ." Molt thought.

_All right that's all I have. Remember, No flames or mean comments. Review._


	8. Chapter 8:Under the stars

_All right I have chapter 8 here and ready to go enjoy! No mean comments or flames. . . thank you._

The ants and grasshoppers went to sleep that night after a long day. Hopper and Shelby slept in the same room together.

While Hopper was sleeping Shelby stayed wide awake and she chuckled to herself about the crazy day she had and some new friends to spend time with. She sighed as she stared at Hopper then she told quietly to herself to snap out of it and she turned to look at the other side facing the wall inside of the anthill then she stared at the ceiling.

Hopper woke up from the hypnic jerk and he saw Shelby wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hopper questioned as he sat up.

Shelby shooked her head and sat up as well.

"No." She said.

"Neither can I," Hopper yawned, "it felt like I was falling then I woke up."

"I hate it when that happens." Shelby said.

Then Hopper got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Shelby asked as she got up.

"I'm just going to look at the stars," Hopper answered, "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Shelby said.

Then the two of them tiptoed across the halls inside the anthill without making any noise except when Hopper tripped but luckily Shelby steadied him and they kept walking to go outside.

When they got outside Hopper and Shelby sat down on the ground, gazing at the stars in the star's shine reflected off of Shelby's gray skin. Hopper seem to notice it too. "She's pretty, no I'm wrong, she's more than pretty. . . she's beautiful." Hopper thought. Then Hopper realized that he was staring at Shelby so he quickly turned around and still gazed at the sky.

"I love coming out here at night." Hopper smiled, "it makes me think about the good times."

"Yeah." Shelby agreed.

The two of them got quiet for a moment then Shelby said, "What's your favorite thing about the stars?"

"Lots of things." Hopper answered, "but I mostly like to look at the moon. What about you?"

"I just like looking at the milky way and at the blue sky." Shelby sighed.

The full moon approached and Shelby scooted close to Hopper and Hopper seem to feel Shelby moving close to him. Shelby put her head on his shoulder and Hopper put his arm around her, enjoying the nighttime sky and they both layed down cuddled up.

"Hopper?" Shelby spoke up.

"Hmm?" He said.

"When we first met I thought that well . . . you hated me." Shelby said.

"I don't hate you." Hopper said, "it's just that sometimes well you can be a little bit . . . well I don't want to say it."

"I know I can be a bit stubborn." Shelby replied. "And I agree with you."

Hopper and Shelby got quiet for a few minutes until Shelby said, "It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah like yo--. . . uh the nighttime sky, yeah." Hopper did a nervous smile.

Shelby frowned at him then she nodded.

"Hopper what are you doing? You are just friends with Shelby so snap out of it you idiot and just act natural." He thought.

Hopper and Shelby were really tired so they got up, and walked quietly back in the anthill and tiptoed in the halls until Hopper and Shelby went in their sleeping place. Shelby slowly got to sleep and Hopper stared at her then his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep facing Shelby. In her sleep, Shelby turned to face Hopper then she unexpectedly got closer to Hopper without knowing. Hopper, without knowing too, he put his arm around Shelby and they stayed still without moving anymore.

_Okay so what do you think? Review._


	9. Chapter 9:Realizations and consoling

_Chapter 9, present and accounted for! Enjoy!_

Morning came and the late autumn wind blew inside of the anthill where everyone was still sleeping except the ones that were already awake stayed in the room until the rest woke up.

Hopper and Shelby layed there together, Hopper had his arm around Shelby and Shelby cuddled next to him with her hand on his back.

Hopper slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the room then he looked at Shelby and went back to sleep again until he quickly opened his eyes again and this time, he saw his arm around her then he gasped, "Ah!" he yelped as he quickly took his arm off of her and bounced in the air a little. Shelby woke up to that, "what is it?" She yawned.

"I had a nightmare," Hopper quickly lied, "that I was eaten by a bird."

"Oh." Shelby said.

"What's that noise?" Molt asked as he appeared from the doorway, "I heard screaming."

"Molt, go back to bed." Hopper sighed, "it's fine."

"Whatever you say." Molt shrugged as he went back to the room where he was sleeping in.

After Molt was gone Hopper finally said, "so did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes." Shelby said, "how are you this morning?"

"Good." Hopper said.

Then Shelby suddenly felt nervous she also remembered that she and Hopper were outside at night and they were talking. She also remembered that they looked at the moon and Hopper put his arm around her. She finally remembered what her mom said to her about the moon and what it meant.

(Shelby's past)

_8 year old Shelby,her 10 year old brother Carson, and her 5 year old sister Ellen were wondering what it was like to have love but their parents always told them that they were too young to understand about love because like their parents said: It's a grown up thing._

_The three of them were in the room that they shared and they usually play or else just talk._

_"Big brother," Ellen finally spoke up, "Will you ever find love?"_

_"Why do you want to know midget?" Her brother,Carson scoffed, "it's a grown up thing and little nymphs like you don't know what love is."_

_"Don't be mean Carson!" 8 year old Shelby scolded, "Ellen's just curious."_

_Shelby doesn't get along with Carson half of the time, but she gets along with her sister most of the time._

_"So?" Carson shrugged, "You're not the boss of me Strayby."_

_"Shelby." Carson's 8 year old sister corrected._

_Strayby is what Carson calls Shelby whenever they were about to argue or whenever they were just playing with each other but this time it was the arguing way._

_"Whatever." Carson yawned, "you're too young to know about love too."_

_Shelby stuck her tongue out at her brother and she still thought about what it would be like to have love and thought that if she ever had a boyfriend and she and her boyfriend became mates someday she will be as happy as ever._

_"Can't we just ask mommy and daddy?" Ellen asked._

_"We could try," Carson shrugged, "what do you think Shelby?"_

_"I think we should." Shelby said._

_"Lets go then." Carson encouraged as he and his two sisters got up and walked up to their mom and dad._

_Shelby's mom was a light gray the color of stone and she had dark brown eyes and Shelby's dad was a darker gray sort of blackish and he had sort of pinkish stripes across his back like what Shelby has except Shelby's dad had hazel eyes._

_"Mom, dad." Ellen started, "what brought you two together?"_

_Shelby's mom and dad looked at each other and Shelby's mom said, "Sweeties, we already told you you three are too young to understand this."_

_"Please." The three nymphs said at once, trying to look cute._

_"Okay," Shelby's dad sighed, "we'll tell you three on how your mother and I met."_

_Shelby and her siblings waited patiently for their mom and dad to tell them on how they met._

_"Your mother and I met when we were nymphs like you three." Shelby's dad started._

_"And we were in love with each other so we went on a date." Shelby's mom said._

_"What's a date?" Ellen asked._

_"A date, Ellie, is some sort of meet with a boy and girl." Shelby's dad said._

_"Oh." Ellen said._

_"Your father and I watched the moon together on our first date and he put his arm around me when the full moon approached." Shelby's mom said._

_"Why do a boy and a girl always do that whenever the full moon comes?" Shelby asked._

_"Because Shea, according to legend, the full moon keeps a couple together forever." Shelby's mom said._

_"Cool." Shelby smiled._

_"So, does it happen to every couple?" Carson asked._

_"Most likely." Shelby's dad answered._

_"Thanks for telling us." The three kids said at once as they walked back to their room._

_"We have nice kids." Shelby's mom said as she nuzzled her husband._

_"Yes, we do honey." Shelby's dad said as he kissed her._

_A couple months later. . ._

_"Lilly, take the kids I'm going to protect all of us." Shelby's dad said._

_"But Richard. . ." Shelby's mom said._

_"Now!" Shelby's dad interrupted._

_"Come on kids." Shelby's mom said as she hid them behind a tree branch._

_When she hid them completely Lilly went back to help Shelby's dad._

_"Mom!" Ellen said, "Don't leave us."_

_"I have to help your father." Lilly said as she hugged and kissed her kids then she helped her husband._

_When she went back to help her husband and they kept the fly swatter away from them but as soon as they held it up it was too strong and the human squished them with the fly swatter and walked away._

_"MOM,DAD!" The kids cried as they flew up to their parents._

_"Kids, I'm not going to make it." Lilly spoke sadly to her kids, her husband was already dead._

_Carson,Ellen, and Shelby looked at their parents sadly as tears slid down their cheeks._

_"But mom, we need you." Shelby and Carson said._

_"You three don't need me, you have each other." Lilly said smiling sadly at them, "just remember, we'll always be with you and we'll always love you."_

_Carson and Shelby looked at each other then they looked at their little sister, Ellen was only five years old and she was too young to see this kind of thing but Ellen knows this and she's already crying._

_"We'll miss you mommy." Ellen choked, "and daddy too."_

_Shelby and Carson nodded in agreement._

_Then the three kids kissed and hugged their mom and dad goodbye._

_"I'll. . .m-miss you. . .t-too." Lilly gasped as she slowly closed her eyes. . . she was already dead._

_Then Shelby, Carson, and Ellen looked at their parents sorrowfully. "I love you mom and dad." The three said together as they turned and walked away._

_It didn't go so well. . . after their parent's death the three of them were orphans and they were fighting now._

_"Let's go in here," Shelby said pointing to the cardboard box, "it's better if we live here."_

_"No way Strayby it's stupid." Carson argued._

_"It's either that or nothing." Shelby argued back._

_"Stop fighting!" Ellen sobbed._

_"YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT CHOOSING HOMES SHEA," Carson yelled angrily at his 8 year old sister, ignoring Ellen._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S BETTER IF WE WENT SEPARATE WAYS!" Shelby yelled back as she walked away from them._

_"FINE!" Carson yelled,"I can take care of myself."_

_Then Ellen watched her siblings go as she started to cry, not only missing her parents, but her brother and sister going separate ways so she went a different way too._

(End of flashback)

Shelby had tears in her eyes and started crying softly to herself now that she remembered her past. Then she remembered that if a boy and girl look at the moon together it keeps them as a couple forever.

Hopper heard her. He had never seen Shelby cry before and he felt worried for her.

"Shelby? Are you okay?" Hopper asked as he let her cry on his shoulder and he tried to comfort her.

"I just remembered something sad." Shelby said in between sobs, "I remember my childhood."

"Shh." Hopper consoled as he stroked her back, "It's going to be okay."

Then Flik and Atta came in the room.

"You might want to leave, Shelby's not feeling good right now." Hopper mouthed the words to his friends.

Flik and Atta shrugged as they left the room to spend their alone time.

Shelby continued sobbing in her 'friend's' shoulder until after ten minutes she stopped crying and she wiped her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Shelby," Hopper said again as he gave her a comforting smile.

"Yeah you're right. I'm okay now." Shelby smiled at him back.

Then Hopper looked into her eyes. Shelby looked into his eyes as well and they both realized that they like each other.

_So what do you think? Review. Write nice comments, and yes this is what I learned when I was in fifth grade-- according to legend, a moon keeps a couple together forever._


	10. Chapter 10: Admitted feelings

_Chapter 10 here. Enjoy!_

The ants and grasshoppers walked out of the anthill to pile up some leaves and carry them to the anthill for the winter to come.**(A.N I know that bugs don't do that but bug's life is an insect fantasy movie).** Shelby was helping Atta and Dot with the leaf carrying while Hopper helped Flik and Molt. Hopper couldn't concentrate on what he was doing because he was thinking about Shelby or he was just staring at her.

Molt and Flik felt the leaf falling on top of them and Hopper didn't notice it. "Hopper, come on we could use a little help!" Flik exclaimed but Hopper didn't pay attention.

Then as Flik and Molt came out from under the leaf Hopper was still staring at Shelby. "Hopper?" Molt questioned then said, "We need some help here."

Still, Hopper didn't pay attention to Flik and Molt. "Hopper?" Molt said as he waved a hand in front of his brother's face, "Hello?"

Hopper was startled and was back to reality, "What?" Hopper said.

"Why aren't you helping us?" Flik questioned.

"I was helping. . ." Hopper quickly said, "It's just that I--"

"You what?" Molt said, "You were staring at Shelby?"

"No." Hopper lied, "I was just looking at what she is doing."

"That is called staring." Flik pointed out.

"Okay I stared at her," Hopper admitted, "but it's not like that."

"It looks like it," Molt smirked, "I was right, you do like Shelby."

"Molt just--" Hopper said.

"Hopper and Shelby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sang Molt, "first comes love then comes marriage then comes Hopper with a baby carriage."

Hopper slammed his foot on Molt's foot to shut him up.

"Ow!" Molt said holding his foot, "what was that for?"

"That's to tell you to shut up." Hopper snarled.

"Guys can we just get back to leaf carrying?" Flik said, "we'll be in big trouble if we're not doing our work."

"Good idea." Hopper said as he, Molt, and Flik carried the leaf in the anthill.

Then Hopper still had thoughts on Shelby and he thought he should tell Shelby that he likes her so it could make his brother shut up.

"Hey Molt I admit that I like 'like' Shelby." Hopper finally said to his brother after setting the leaf down.

"And I was right." Molt said.

"Except I don't know how to tell her." Hopper said sadly.

Flik overheard what Hopper said.

"Just be yourself, come clean, and tell her you like her." Flik said.

"You're right." Hopper sighed, "I'll tell her tonight."

* * *

Shelby was still helping her friends with carrying the leaves to the anthill and she thought about Hopper and her feelings for him so she thought about telling him except she was too nervous and she sighed sadly.

Atta noticed that something was bothering Shelby so she said, "Shelby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shelby lied.

"You don't look fine." Dot said.

"Well I just have feelings for Hopper and I don't know how to tell him." Shelby said.

"How long did you have feelings for Hopper?" Atta questioned.

"Since the day that we were getting to know each other." Shelby answered.

"Tell him tonight." Atta said.

"I will." Shelby said.

That night...

The ants and grasshoppers had freetime so they can take a break from working and relax for the night.

Flik and Molt were talking Hopper into telling his feelings for Shelby while Atta and Dot talked Shelby into telling her feelings for Hopper.

"You're going to have to tell Shelby sometime." Flik said as he and Molt pushed Hopper.

"Trust me Shelby he'll like you back." Atta said as she and Dot pushed Shelby.

"Fine." Shelby said dully to Atta and Dot.

"Fine," Hopper said dully to Molt and Flik.

Then Hopper and Shelby stood still and Flik,Atta, Dot, and Molt left the two of them alone.

Hopper and Shelby sighed.

"So how are you?" Hopper asked.

"I've been better." Shelby answered, "you?"

"Not bad." Hopper smiled nervously.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"I have to tell you something." The two of them said at the same time.

"Really?" The two of them said at the same time again.

"You go first." Shelby said.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you." Hopper said.

"Lets say this together." Shelby said.

"Okay." Hopper said.

The two of them took a deep breath then they said at the same time, "I love you."

"You do?" They said together.

"I loved you since the day we met." Shelby said, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I thought you didn't feel the same." Hopper said, "that's why I never told you either."

Then Shelby put her arm around his back and she put her lips over his mouth and they kissed until they pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I wanted to ask you something." Hopper said.

"What is it?" Shelby asked.

"You're beautiful,sweet,and smart and I want to ask if you wanttobemymate." Hopper said a little fast.

"What?" Shelby questioned, "slow down this time."

"I asked if you want to be my mate." Hopper said slowly.

"Yes!" Shelby said at once.

"I did it," Hopper thought, "I finally asked her if she want to be my mate and now I can't wait till we have kids."

_Okay that's it for now.I'm going to write the next story about Hopper and Shelby also they're going to have nymphs (or kids however you want to call it) No mean comments please._


End file.
